The invention relates to a hinge, in particular for a door of an article of furniture, comprising a hinge arm which is connected with a hinge casing by means of hinge links forming a hinge quadrangle or quadrilateral hinge link mechnanism, the inner hinge link having a cam member provided with a guide curve, a leg spring member urged toward the cam with a pressure member arranged between the spring and the cam member, the pressure member being designed as a guide lever and pivotally mounted at a hinge link axle of the outer hinge arm.
Hinges in which the hinge axles and hinge links are arranged in the above-mentioned manner are increasingly used for modern furniture doors, in particular in arrangements wherein one hinge part has the shape of a casing insertable into a recess of the furniture door, and the other hinge part is designed as a hinge arm having a U-shaped profile and preferably adjustably mountable at a furniture side wall.
By providing such hinges with a spring closing mechanism, a closing pressure is exerted on the door when the hinge is in the closed position. It is thus guaranteed that the door is duly closed and neither remains open at a small angle nor opens by itself if the surface on which the piece of furniture stands is not absolutely plane. Moreover, if a closing mechanism of this kind is provided, an additional holding member for the door, for example a magnetic catch member, is not necessary.